Gracias papá
by Silvers Astoria Malfoy
Summary: Arthur Weasley era el mejor papá del mundo. Mi regalo por el Día del padre.


**Gracias papá**

Arthur Weasley era el mejor papá del mundo. Seis varones y una niña. Siete hijos que eran su orgullo.

– Vas a ser papá – le dijo Molly Weasley una tarde en la que volvía del trabajo.

_Papá, papá. Palabras que martilleaban su cabeza. _

Había una guerra. Lord Voldemort (perdón Quién-tú-sabes) gobernaba: su reinado de terror sobrepasaba tanto al mundo muggle como el mágico; tenía seguidores que se hacían llamar Mortífagos y que creían que eran los favoritos de su Señor; tenía la guerra prácticamente ganada.

_Papá, papá. Palabras que se sucedían en su cabeza. _

No tenía mucho dinero. El sueldo que Arthur ganaba en el ministerio apenas alcanzaba para cubrir las necesidades de ambos. Si tenían un hijo se las verían negras.

_Papá, papá. Palabras que rondaban su cabeza. _

Un rostro. Unos cabellos rojos. Piel pecosa. Un niño que sería el fruto de amor de ambos, de Molly y de él. Un niño que llevaría su nombre. Un niño al que cuidar y proteger.

– ¡Es una fantástica noticia! – gritó Arthur, feliz y emocionado.

Besó a su mujer en ambas mejillas. Molly se sonrojó. Arthur la besó en los labios y Molly sonrió, enternecida por ese niño grande que era su esposo.

O

O

O

El 29 de Noviembre, Molly daba a luz a su primer hijo. Había sido dos horas de trabajo de parto. Sin dolor, sin molestias. Casi como un paseo. Molly miraba su hijo, feliz y contenta de tenerlo entre sus brazos.

– Mi pequeñín – susurró.

Arthur entró en la habitación. No había podido entrar antes, no había podido estar en el parto. Se había puesto muy nervioso y por poco se desmaya. Se sentía culpable por no aguantar, por no poder apoyar a su mujer. Pero ahora estaba ahí. Molly estaba acostada en la cama con el niño en brazos. Lucía cansada pero feliz. Ambos se miraron. Molly le hizo un gesto para que se acercara. Lo hizo.

Arthur vio por primera vez a su hijo. Era tan hermoso, era la criatura más perfecta que había visto, era su primer hijo. Lo tomó con cuidado. Sintió el calor en el pecho de tener una vida en sus manos, una vida que empezaba a crecer, una vida que dependía de él y de Molly.

– ¿Y cómo se va a llamar? – preguntó la voz de Kate Pretwet, la madre de Molly.

– Arthur – dijo Molly.

– No. Su nombre será William Arthur Weasley Pretwet – dijo Arthur.

A William siempre lo llamaron Bill. Bill Weasley, el amante de las aventuras, el amante de Gringott y el amante de las mujeres. Era el que se ponía el pelo largo en parte porque quería, en parte porque quería fastidiar a su madre.

Bill era el mayor de siete hermanos. Y eso era un gran título porque no todos los hermanos mayores pueden ser un verdadero ejemplo para sus hermanos menores. Bill sí pudo y siempre estuvo orgulloso de ello.

Bill se casó con Fleur Delacour. Ella la única mujer que pudo verlo tal y como era, no sólo una cara bonita, sino un chico valiente, leal y honesto. Ella, la única chica que le importó realmente, la única mujer en su vida (aparte de su madre y su hermana, claro). Ella, que se quedó con él aún cuando perdió su belleza, aún cuando fue atacado por Fenrir Greyback. – Has conseguido una buena chica, hijo – le dijo Arthur el día del matrimonio.

– Lo sé, papá.

– Espero que seas feliz.

– Lo seré. Gracias, papá.

– ¿Por qué?

– Por ser tú y por enseñarme a ser yo. Gracias papá.

– Gracias a ti por hacerme por primera vez padre, por ser el primero en llamarme papá.

O

O

O

En diciembre nació Charlie. 12 de diciembre, para ser exactos.

Tal vez por nacer en un mes tan frío, a Charlie Weasley siempre le gustaron los dragones. Tal vez porque cuando era pequeño Molly siempre le cortaba el cabello, Charlie insistiera en tenerlo largo, aunque su madre siguiera cortándole el rojo cabello.

Oliver Wood solía lamentar que Charlie se fuera a cuidar dragones en vez de jugar en la selección inglesa de quidditch. Molly solía lamentar que su hijo estuviera tan lejos y que siempre tuviera la cabeza en las nubes. Pero sí eso era lo que quería, Molly no lo podía impedir. Así se lo hizo saber Arthur.

– Es su decisión, Molly.

– ¡Pero Rumania, Arthur! ¡Rumania! No estamos hablando de la vuelta de la esquina. ¡Rumania es otro país! – le dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.

– A mí no me gusta más que tú, pero es su decisión, Molly. Es lo que Charlie quiere y si es lo que quiere… nosotros tenemos que dejarlo

– Pero…

– Molly, sabes que algún día todos ellos se irán. Bill ya lo hizo. Y Charlie es nuestro segundo hijo. No le podemos impedir irse, Molly. No le puedes cortar las alas a un dragón, ni aun cuando está dormido. Lo sabes tan bien como yo, Molly.

Así que Molly fue a despedir a Charlie a tomar el traslador. Con lágrimas en los ojos, lo abrazó y le hizo prometer que le escribiría siempre que pudiera. Arthur también lo abrazó y le dijo

– Estamos muy felices ti, hijo.

– Gracias, papá.

– Gracias a ti por ser mi hijo.

O

O

O

22 de agosto de 1976 fue el día en que los Weasley recibieron a su tercer hijo. Se llama Percy, dijo Molly. Se llama Percy Ignatius Weasley, dijo Arthur.

Percy creció siendo diferente a sus hermanos. Bill le decía que había sido recogido de la calle. Y Charlie que sus padres lo habían encontrado en una biblioteca. La verdad es que Percy no parecía un Weasley. Sí, tenía el cabello rojo, las pecas y vestía túnicas de segunda mano. Pero llevaba lentes, era muy pomposo, prefería pasar las tardes en las bibliotecas que en cualquier otro lugar, y no tenía talento para el quidditch. Percy era distinto. Raro, le decían los gemelos continuamente. Presumido y cargante, eran los adjetivos que usaba Ron para referirse a su querido hermano. Diferente, decía Ginny.

Percy siempre quiso ser como su padre. Quería entrar en el Ministerio desde que Arthur lo llevó allí. Percy tenía cinco años y para él todo era nuevo e interesante. Esa aura de orden, de poder y respeto, cautivó al pequeño Percy. Se convirtió en un fanático del Ministerio y de todo lo que tuviera que ver con ese lugar. También fue prefecto y Premio Anual. Todo con tal de tener el mejor curriculum para entrar en el Ministerio, le dijo Ron a Harry cuando fue a su casa para quedarse por los Mundiales.

Pero la verdad es que Percy no quería eso. Claro, que no supo (hasta _ese_ momento) que lo que perseguía no era estar en el Ministerio, sino algo muy diferente. Porque Percy podía ser un presumido, un presuntuoso, un pomposo, el amante obsesivo de las normas, el perfecto prefecto y el perfecto premio anual. Pero Percy seguía siendo Weasley. Porque Percy seguía siendo hijo, y lo único que quería era que Arthur Weasley estuviera orgulloso de él.

– Estoy orgulloso de ti, Percy – le dijo Arthur el día en que Percy se convirtió en padre de dos hermosas gemelas.

Aquel día, Percy fue el hombre más feliz del mundo.

O

O

O

Como si fuera una ironía de la vida, Fred y George Weasley nacieron el 1 de abril, el Día de los Inocentes para Gran Bretaña. Reino Unido cayó por inocente el día en que aquel par de gemelos llegó al mundo.

Fred y George. George y Fred. Siempre juntos. Siempre a un mismo tiempo. Siempre iguales. Eran risas y sonrisas permanentes. Eran bromas, humor y descaro. Imposibles de reconocerlos. Imposible de identificarlos. Imposible de contenerlos.

Molly siempre se lamenta del comportamiento de sus hijos, pero no puede negar que hay bromas de los gemelos que por fuerza debe reír. Percy siempre se lamenta de ser el foco de bromas de Fred y George, pero no puede negar que ellos hacen que su vida sea más divertida y llevadera, que ellos hacen que se ría de sí mismo. Ron siempre se lamenta de ser el objetivo de las bromas de los gemelos, pero hasta el mismo dice que Fred y George son geniales.

– Genial viene de genio – les dijo Arthur el día en que le mostró el Ford Anglia volador a sus hijos.

– Así que doblemente genial es doblemente genio.

– Exacto.

– Seremos genios entonces, Gred.

– Genios por siempre, Feorge

Y Arthur ríe. Fred y George le esconden sus gafas. Le pierden sus papeles. Le mueven las cosas de lugar. Y Arthur nunca ha podido reñirles realmente.

– No fue tu culpa, Feorge.

George intenta sonreír.

– Lo sé. Es sólo que… es sólo que… no es fácil, no es fácil vivir sin Fred.

– Él no hubiera querido que dejaras de vivir, Feorge.

– Sí, es cierto.

– Has que Gred se sienta orgulloso de ti, Feorge, en donde quiera que Feorge esté.

Y George asiente.

– Gracias, papá.

O

O

O

Un mes después de celebrar el tercer cumpleaños de Fred y George, Ronald Weasley nació. Se llama Ronald Bilius Weasley, dijo Molly. Y todos le dijeron Ron.

Ron, el sexto de los hijos de Molly y Arthur. Ron el sexto de sus hermanos. Ron el amigo de Harry y Hermione. Ron, el que le teme a las arañas. Inseguro, nervioso y optimista. Leal, considerado y gran persona. Enamorado hasta las metras por Hermione Granger desde… desde siempre. Ron, el gryffindor valiente y testarudo.

– Ron, vas a ser grande – le dijo Arthur mientras dormía en su cuna.

Y no tenía ni idea lo grande que sería. Arthur lo rescató de la araña en que se había convertido su osito de peluche y luego castigó a Fred. Él rescató a Ron de hacer un Juramento Inquebrantable y luego castigó la nalga de Fred. Arthur siempre lo protegió, porque para Arthur, Ron era el que más se le parecía. Ron había heredado su inseguridad, Ron había heredado su timidez. Y Ron conseguiría al mismo tipo de mujer que era Molly Weasley.

– Se aman – le dijo Molly.

– Se aman – dijo Arthur mientras miraba a Ron y Hermione, ¡al fin juntos!, meciéndose uno con el otro.

– Gracias, papá.

– ¿Por qué?

– Por ser tú y por ayudarme a ser yo.

O

O

O

Ginny Weasley era la séptima hija de siete hermanos. El siete el número más importante. El siete convertido en una mujer.

Era la que seguía Bill y le descubría las novias que tenía, tiene y tendrá (hasta que llegué Fleur Delacour y lo cambie todo). Era la que seguía a Charlie y sabía el escondite de sus "mascotas". Era la que conseguía que Percy le leyera esos aburridos cuentos de hadas, aunque él rezongara y luego dijera que eran puras tonterías. Era la compañera perfecta de los gemelos, la que sabía las bromas que habían hecho, las que hacían en ese momento, y las que harían (principalmente a Percy o a Ron). Era la mejor amiga de Ron (hasta que llegó Hermione y Ginny se sintió celosa de esa chica, pero luego comprendió que no tenía necesidad).

Era la que le robaba las tostadas a mamá cuando no las había terminado de hacer.

Ginevra Molly Weasley era simplemente la princesa de papá. Tal vez no le gustara ese título, pero lo era. La niña de papá. La chiquita. La que se sienta en sus piernas luego de un largo día de trabajo de Arthur. La que le busca las pantuflas para que descanse los pies. La que lo cubre para que mamá no se entere (tan pronto al menos) que ha empezado a encantar el Ford Anglia.

– Temí perderte.

– Lo siento. No lo volveré a hacer, no me volveré a poner en peligro.

– Te quiero, papi – le dice con los ojos brillantes y el cabello recogido en dos trenzas.

– Yo te quiero aún más.

Es la niña que lleva Arthur de la mano. La niña que ha crecido y ahora cuenta con veinte años y va al encuentro de su futuro esposo, de Harry.

– No me dejes caer – le dice con el cabello recogido en un moño alto, los ojos castaños brillantes y llenos de alegría y el vestido blanco de novia.

– Jamás.

– Gracias, papá.

– Gracias a ti por ser mi princesa.

O

O

O

Arthur Weasley era el mejor papá del mundo. Seis varones y una niña. Siete hijos que eran su orgullo.

– Gracias a todos por ser mis hijos – susurra.

Y ellos lloran, dejan caer lágrimas saladas mientras ven como su padre, su amigo, su héroe, se muere. La vida se le va y la muerte ha llegado a buscarlo.

– Te quiero, papá – dicen al unísono.

– Yo los quiero aún más.

Y ahí está Fred Weasley que viene a llevarse a papá.

_Arthur Weasley_ – reza el epitafio – _Amado hijo, hermano, padre y abuelo_.


End file.
